


Sell me, please

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: Berthen's little sister is ill and selling him to the Slave Breakers is the only way his parents have found to save her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place not many years, perhaps three or four, after Holden and Alix have begun their business.
> 
> Berthen is just one of the many slaves they have bought during all these years.

_Sell me, please_. Berthen was the one who asked his parents. He has even insisted when they said _No_. But now, while he waited -naked, kneeling in the middle of his parents’ living room and looking at the floor- that the buyers made the bargain with his parents, he was trembling and fucking scared. He was going to give up his _person_ status and become a slave, a sex slave more precisely, for the rest of his life. He was also going to be sterilized. And he had heard that masters, most of them, whipped their slaves regularly. But he had to be brave.

           Everything began two months ago when Louena, his dear sister, got ill. Doctors said it was a deadly rare disease but, luckily, it existed a medicine that could heal her. The problem was that the whole medication process, that lasted one year, costed more than ten thousand. Ten thousand!

            His parents weren’t rich, quite the contrary. Both of them worked very hard so that their children could eat everyday and continue studying. Opposite to other families with money problems, they had never considered the possibility of selling them, though Berthen was already seventeen.

             His parents’ all-life savings would only pay the medication for two or three months and there was no way to get more money. Banks didn’t lend money to poor people. So, after a month of treatment and with savings shrinking alarmingly, Berthen made a decision he told his parents during dinner.

             “Sell me”, he said bluntly.

             “Are you crazy!?”, his mother cried.

             “No way!”, said his father.

             “There’s no other way to get enough money and you both know it”.

             “But, do you realize what you’re saying? You’ll become a slave forever. _Forever_ , Berthen”, his father told him.

             “If you don’t sell me, Louena will die. And it will also be forever. She is only twelve, for Sif’s sake!”

             His mother began to sob.

            “She won’t die if I can help it...sell me, please”.

             And, in the end, they agreed.

             His parents told Louena that his brother had found a good job in another town and was going to send them money to pay for her stay at the hospital and her medication. Better that she didn’t knew the truth.

  

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

 

            Some nobles had been interested in him. Being the first master of a slave and deflowering him, was something quite coveted among nobles, but when they found out he was seventeen they gave up without even examining him. Inexpert slaves were only _cool_ when they were fifteen.

           Time passed and savings were almost vanished; they couldn’t wait much more. Therefore, his parents had to lower his price from twenty-five thousand to twenty thousand and then to fifteen thousand. And that’s when they appeared.

             A man and a woman. Young and well dressed, but without the usual arrogance of the nobles. Berthen wondered if, in case they bought him, he had to service the man, the woman or both. The man spoke first.

             “What’s your name?”, his voice was soft, kind,...reassuring.

             “Berthen, sir”, he answered with his eyes fixed on the floor, as a sign of respect.

             “And you are seventeen”.

             “Yes, sir”.

             “Are you a virgin?”

             Berthen blushed slightly.

             “No, sir”.

             “Women, men or both?”

             “Just a woman, sir. Three times”, he blushed violently.

             “Then, your ass is virgin, isn’t it?”.

             “Ye-yes, sir”, he felt his face burning.

             “Do you know how to service a man or a woman with your mouth?”

             Berthen felt more and more embarassed with each new question.

             “I...know what is supposed to be done, sir...but I have never tried”.

             The man sighed and walked around him. Berthen could feel his eyes examining and evaluating him.

             “What do you think, Alix?”

             “Mmmm, he’s beautiful, but a little skinny. And he’s _so_ inexpert for his age!”

             “Well, perhaps he’s a quick learner. Berthen, take off your clothes, please”.

             Berthen obeyed unhesitatingly and he stayed completely naked in front of the couple. The woman approached him and took his cock with her right hand, weighing it. Berthen shuddered.

             “The size is good”, she said, “it’s not small but neither too big”.

             The woman began to stroke his cock gently. Berthen ignored what the correct response was. On one hand, he was going to become a sex slave. Surely becoming hard immediately was good. But, on the other hand, he had heard that some masters enjoy denying release to their slaves. What if they were those kind of masters? Perhaps they wanted him to remain still and composed. Impossible to know.

            When the woman began to stroke faster, Berthen couldn’t help to moan and writhe. By the time she released his cock, it was hard as a rock and leaking steadily. Berthen had to make a big effort to hold him back and not finish the _job_ by himself.

             “At least, he responds well”, she said.

             “Loki venom-eyed, Alix. He’s seventeen! What did you expect?”

             The woman touched his back and buttocks gently and Berthen couldn’t help moaning again. When she touched his chest and pinched his nipples, he almost cried. His cock ached and claimed for attention, but Berthen knew he couldn’t touch it. No slave could touch himself without permission.

             “He is not as skinny as I thought” she said. “He has good muscles...and a nice ass. And he has endured without touching himself. Impressive, for an untrained boy. However, he need to learn to be more silent. I’m thinking of, at least, two lords and a lady that would pay a little fortune for a boy like him. Well trained, of course”.

             Berthen held his breath. He remembered the stories. Gossips listened here and there about a married couple that bought slaves nobody wanted: the fugitives, the disobedient ones,... _(also the inexpert seventeen-years-old ones?)_ to resell them for double their cost after turning them into docile lambs. People call them _The Slave Breakers_ , so it wasn’t difficult to imagine their methods to tame them. He got scared, but he wasn’t going to back out.

             The man approached him, unfastened his belt and took off his tunic.

             “Kneel down. Let’s see what you can do”.

             Berthen obeyed instantly. He knew what was expected of him, but he didn’t really know how he should do it. And if he fucked it up? Well, he must try anyway. He opened his mouth, inhaled deeply and approached the man’s half-hard cock until his lips closed around its tip. The unexpected salty-sweaty-musky taste, made him totally conscious of the erection he had between his legs. He could hardly ignore it and concentrate on what he was doing.

            Once the cock was in his mouth he didn’t know exactly what to do with it, so he decided to slide his tongue and savour the glans like a candy. The man’s approval hum, encouraged him to go on. He thought that if he moved his lips back and forth he could slide his tongue not only along the glans but along the whole shaft and, perhaps, the man would also like it.

             The man moaned, tangled his fingers around his hair and gently, but firmly, thrusted his hips against Berthen’s mouth.

             “Mmmm, let’s see how much you can take”.

             Berthen felt his tears running while he struggled to control the gag reflex of feeling a cock at the back of his throat and the panic of being unable to breath. When the man, just a few seconds later, released him, he began to cough and gasp like a fish out of water.

             “Have you never done this before, Berthen?...easy,...breathe,...take your time”.

             “No, si-sir”, he could hardly speak and his throat was sore. The only good news was that panic had caused his cock to soften.

             “Awesome. The boy has a natural talent, Alix. It will work”.

             “I’m not so sure, Holden. Anyone who can swallow your cock to the root, dazes your mind”.

             “Are you jealous, darling? Try him by yourself, if you want”.

             “Oh, Holden! You’re impossible. Okay, we’ll buy him. Let’s talk to his parents. Stay here, Berthen”.

             The man got dressed and both left the room. Berthen didn’t dare to move and remained where he was, naked and kneeling.

             Not much later they returned with his parents.

             “Done. Get up, Berthen”.

             “Yes, si…ma-master”.

             Telling that word for the first time, and in front of his parents, hurt him much more than he expected.

             “Get dressed, Berthen”, his master said while handing him a folded green piece of cloth. His voice was still kind and reassuring.

             “Yes, master”, he obeyed.

             No shoes or underwear. From now on, he will only wear that short green slave tunic.

             “Excuse me, sir”, his mother said in a really low voice, “could...could we say goodbye to him, it will only take five minutes”.

             His master and mistress looked at each other surprised, but they both nodded and left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

             Farewell was not easy. His parents, in tears, told him that there was still time to change his mind, that they would return the check, that they would find another way to find money. But, the three of them knew there wasn’t other way, so he had to lie and tell them not to worry, that he was going to be fine.

             Belonging to the Slave Breakers was a terrifying prospect, but Berthen knew he had to resign himself and take all the suffering to come the best he could. For his sister. For her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berthen is about to meet the REAL Slave Breakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holden and Alix are still quite new in the business, so their financial situation is not yet as good as twelve years after.

            “Yves, my dove, this is Berthen. Can you show him the household and take him to his room, please? Alix and I have to discuss about something important”.

             Berthen’s master kissed the slave tenderly in the mouth and left.

             Berthen was shocked. He had never expected to hear a master call a slave _“my dove”_ and tell him _“please”_ , not even to a favourite. As a matter of fact, he had neither expected to have _his own room!_ He had rather expected, feared, to be chained in a wet and dark basement.

             “Well, welcome aboard, Berthen. I’m Yves”, said the slave smiling.

             “Pleased to meet you, sir”, he said shyly, without looking at his face.

             “You mustn’t call me _«sir»_ , I’m also a slave of this household”.

             “I’m sorry,...Yves. I thought that you were...that I must...”, he babbled, frightened at his first mistake.

             “Don’t worry” said Yves still smiling, and Berthen relaxed a little.           

             For a while, Yves showed him the different rooms of the house. The kitchen, where a red haired slave named Greta played with a little girl, the library...and the training room, that left him really uneasy. They went upstairs, where there were some bedrooms, and Yves showed him his room. It was small, just a bed, a chair and a chest of drawers, but it looked cozy and comfortable.                                 

            Yves sat on the bed and tapped the bedcover, for Berthen to sit beside him. He obeyed.

             “As far as I know you’re a first-time slave, but you don’t look fifteen”.

             “I’m seventeen”.       

             “Seventeen! Amazing. All the first-time slaves I’ve met are fifteen. Me included”.       

            “May I ask you a question?”

             “Of course”.

             “How long have you been here?”

             “Almost five years. Master bought me when I was nineteen”.       

             “Five years! But... you look happy”.

             “I _am_ happy”.

             Berthen couldn’t believe that anyone could be happy being a slave, but he couldn’t ask anything else because someone knocked at the door. It was the master. Berthen was very surprised that he knocked before entering a slave’s room.

             “How are you, guys? Berthen, come with me, please. Alix and I must talk to you”.

             “Yes, master”, he felt restless.

             He followed his master to the filing room where his mistress was waiting, sitting on a chair. His master reached for another chair, offering him a third one. He obeyed, surprised again, because he had heard that slaves usually kneel down on the floor by their masters, instead of using furniture.

             “We know why are you here, Berthen”, his mistress said.

             “To please and service my master and mistress”, he answered unhesitatingly.

             His master smiled.

             “No, that’s not what she means. It was weird that someone wanted to sell a seventeen years old son. Parents that want to sell their children, do it the very day they turn fifteen. That’s something that...everyone in this house know painfully well”.

             His master made a little pause.

             “And...when your mother asked permission to say goodbye...it was crystal clear that something unusual was happening. We also know painfully well that, as soon as they take the check, parents forget that they had a son a moment ago. So...well, I’ve always been good at listening behind the doors”.     

            Berthen looked up, opening his eyes wide. It took him only an instant to look down again, respectfully.

             “What you’ve done is fucking brave. And generous...But also senseless”.        

            “Thanks, master, but I only did what I had to”, he whispered, blushing slightly.

             “Our business”, it was his mistress who spoke now, “consists of buying inexpert slaves and train and sell them for more than we paid for. We also buy the fugitives or disobedient ones, that have lost almost all their value, to retrain and resell them. Business is not bad, but we aren’t rich, Berthen. If we were, do no doubt that we would manumit you. You don’t deserve to be a slave and your family don’t deserve to lose you. But we can’t do it. We can’t afford to lose fifteen thousand. We’re very sorry, believe me, but it would be our ruin. We wouldn’t be able to return the loan to the bank and we would lose the house and...Yves and Greta”.

             Berthen could see real pain on both faces, when his mistress mentioned their slaves.

             “We can’t Berthen, we’re sorry but we simply can’t”.

             “I understand, mistress. I was bought legally and I have no right to cause any harm to my owners or their property. I will service you the best I know”,  Berthen answered humbly. He had not expected to be helped, why should he? But, anyway, he appreciated the gesture.       

            “But”, master was speaking now, “we want to help you, as far as possible. Alix and I have been talking and we think we have found something,...not as good as we’d like but,...unfortunately, we can’t offer you more. Anyway, the choice will be yours”.

             “Choice?, master”.

             “Yes. When your training is over you’ll have two options. First one would be selling you, as planned. But I promise you, we’ll look for the perfect master. Man or woman, at your choice, and someone you really like and that we were sure is going to treat you well and not to resell you”.

             “As for the other option”, mistress said, “it exists another branch of the slave business that, although in the long term is more profitable, we have never wanted to be engaged in”.

             “Many middle-class people”, master took over, “would like to imitate nobles and have their own sex slave, but they can’t afford it. So, sometimes, they hire slaves for one or more days, as a birthday present, to celebrate a solstice or an equinox, or simply to boast”.

             “This kind of business is risky for the slave”, he continued, “because we have a list of buyers that treat slaves well, but it’s impossible to know all the people that hire slaves and how they treat them. Besides, the more time a slave spends with his master the better he knows his preferences and the easier he can please him. A hired slave stays every day with a different master, so he can’t foresee a fucking shit”.

             “That’s why we don’t like it but, if you choose it, we can make an exception”, mistress said.

             Berhten didn’t understand. It was obvious that second option was far worse than the first one. Then, why were they offering it to him, as if they were doing him a favour? Were they mocking him?                   

            Master smiled at his astonishment.

             “We would hire you...let’s say...two years. We think it will be enough to get the fifteen thousand back. It won’t be easy for you, we know, but you’re a brave guy and we’re sure you can take it. And I swear to the Ash that, if you choose this option, everyone in this household will help you as much as possible. After those two years...we will manumit you”.

             Berthen stared at his master, his mouth widely open and his eyes as big as plates. He was so astonished, he totally forgot that he shouldn’t look at his master directly in the eyes without permission.

             Had he heard right? Two years and he would be again with his parents and sister? Just two years of slavery instead of a lifetime? Berthen couldn’t believe it.

            Then, his master continued speaking, “Between one hiring and the next, you’ll live here. So, if you promise to behave yourself properly with all the women in this household, we won’t sterilize you. We would have to hire you only to men, but that’s not a problem, unless it’s for you”.     

            Berthen slided from the chair, knelt down on the floor and began to cry like a child, unable to control himself. His master knelt beside him, stroked his hair gently and rubbed his back to calm him down.

             “Thanks, master. Thanks, mistress. Oh, for Sif’s sake! Thanks, thanks”, Berthen sank his head in his master chest, unable to stop crying.

             Two years. Just two years. Berthen couldn’t think of anything else. Two years. When he was nineteen everything would be the same as before.                                                  

            “May I suppose you choose the second option?”, asked his master still stroking his hair and with a tender smile on his face.

             Berthen wiped his tears with the back of his hand and, while nodding, he said: “When do we start, master?”.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Maculategiraffe for inventing this new branch of Tenarus slave business.
> 
> Anyway, I find it perfectly possible. In our society there are a lot of people that spend money in iPhones, clothes or cars that can’t afford and they do it just to boast. In Tenarus society these people would hire a slave.


End file.
